An Unlikely Love Story (An Ethan x Jasmine pokemon fanfic)
by SupahKoala6104
Summary: The unlikely love story of a soft-spoken quiet gym leader and a confident loud-mothed pokemon trainer. Watch as they experience what it feels like to like someone...a lot.


Ethan's heart pounded as he firmly held the medicine he was supposed to give to the ampharos in the lighthouse. He had come to olivine city hoping to face the gym leader there, but she couldn't fight him because of the sick ampharos so he agreed to get it medicine from Cianwood. As the elevator door opened he saw her, the steel type gym leader jasmine asleep beside her beloved Amphy

"Wow she sure is cute," he thought to himself, Harriette his heracross seeing him stare like an idiot kicked his legs.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Whos there?"

Ethan looked across the room and he saw

Jasmine wide awake and holding a Pokeball.

"Don't worry, it's me, Ethan, I have the medicine for Amphy right here".

Jasmine put back her Pokeball and thanked him for it

"Sorry, Amphy only takes medicine from me".

"Okay I'll be right here"

Jasmine sprayed the bottle on the Ampharos and suddenly it got up and released waves of light showing that it got better.

"Thank you so much, Ethan! If there's anything I can do to repay you, just tell me"

"Hmm. actually, there is something I have in mind, Let's go the gym right now and have a pokemon battle, and if I win I get to take you out for dinner at that fancy seafood place near here" Jasmine was taken aback by his request and started to blush

"wha-what? You want to take me on a date?"

"Only if I win" Ethan smirked.

Jasmine blushed even more and looked away

"I-I'll think about it"

"Sure, maybe you'll have your decision by then after we battle."

Jasmine said goodbye to her Ampharos and they both stepped in the elevator on their way down to the ground floor of the lighthouse. As they were walking side by side Ethan couldn't help but notice that Jasmine would take quick glances at him and she would occasionally turn red. So he tried to make some conversation to reduce the awkwardness

"Hey Jasmine"

"Yeah?"

"Can I just say that you are really an amazing person".

"What do you mean?" Jasmine could feel her face getting hotter.

"It's not all the time that I see a trainer who cares so much for their pokemon that's all, I mean right before I entered the lighthouse, I fought my long-time rival, silver who said that weak pokemon don't deserve to be taken care of at all".

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah I know, that's why when I found you caring for Amphy so much, I was just taken aback"

"Well I can see that you also care for your pokemon a lot , your heracross seems to be very healthy and happy."

"Oh Harriette, yeah she was my second ever pokemon, I caught her back in Azelea Town."

"Hehe, its a girl?"

Heracross got annoyed by her comment and kicked some dirt towards their direction.

"Harriette! Calm down, she didn't mean to offend you! "

"No it's totally fine, Harriette is it, I'm sorry for offending you"

Harriette crossed her arms and acknowledged her apology.

"Are you okay? Crap there's dirt in your dress, here I got it."

Ethan gets a handkerchief from his pocket and kneels down to wipe the dirt of Jasmine's dress.

"Hey I'm okay really" She starts to turn red again.

Ethan stands up and puts his handkerchief back in his pocket and grins.

"You've been blushing since we were still inside the lighthouse, I wonder why. Come on the gyms right there I can't wait to battle you"

When they both entered the gym Jasmine took her spot up and took out her 3 pokeballs and Ethan took out his as well. Jasmine summoned her Magnemite while Ethan summoned his heracross.

"Let's go Harriette, let's start with brick break!"

"I may have a type disadvantage but I won't go down that easily! Magnemite Supersonic."

Magnemite gave of sound waves that hit heracross. Heracross stopped her attack and she just stood there.

"Harriette snap out of it! Use brick break!"

Heracross suddenly leaped up and hit Magnemite with a karate chop knocking it out.

"Nice one Harriette!"

"Hmph, I see you are skilled but can you do your tricks twice?"

Jasmine throws another Pokeball containing a magnemite

"Magnemite thunder wave!" Yellow waves hit heracross paralyzing it!

"Ugh! Crap, Harriette see if you can manage another brick break."

Heracross was struggling at first but she managed to run towards the Magnemite with her fist raised high.

"Oh no! Magnemite thunderbolt!

As heracross hit Magnemite in the head Magnemite released bolts of electricity which filled the gym with smoke. When the smoke cleared, both heracross and Magnemite were knocked out.

"Good job Harriette, return."

"Nice one Magnemite well done return."

"Crocs it's your time to shine, ethan sent out a huge feraligatr.

"Let's do this steelix! "

Jasmine sent out her steelix who's roar filled up the whole gym.

"Crocs let's start with a surf!"

Feraligatr summoned a huge wave that was aimed for the steelix.

"Oh we're not going down that easily, steelix block the wave with rock tomb!

Rocks suddenly appeared and it blocked the wave sending it back to where it came from.

"Drats, you're pretty good."

"Not just anyone gets to be Jhoto's 6th toughest gym leader" jasmine exclaimed.

"I can see that, crocs use surf again and this time ride it!"

Feraligatr summoned another wave and went on top of it to ride it."

"Steelix screech!"

Steelix let out a large roar that made the wave disappear."

"Now crocs, finish it and use water gun aim it where it hurts!"

Feraligatr spewed out a big shot of water which pushed steelix back

"one last surf let's go crocs!

A big wave hit steelix while he was still recovering which knocked the giant pokemon out.

"Steelix return, you did really well you deserve rest."

"Crocs return, well done!"

"You beat me, here take this Mineral Badge, you deserve it"

"Thanks, but there's something else I need"

"Huhh?" Suddenly she remembered the deal she made with Ethan and suddenly began to blush and look away.

"So what will it be?"

" I-I uhm guess you did beat me, and it would be rude to say no"

Ethan swore he could see a smile in the gym leader's face.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7"

As Ethan stepped out of the gym, he swore he could hear someone calling his name so he looked back.

"E-Ethan I'll see you there," Jasmine said sheepishly


End file.
